


If This Room Was Burning

by MoreThanJustLarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Louis, normal harry, this was fun to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 01:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreThanJustLarry/pseuds/MoreThanJustLarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warnings: hybrid, rimming, fingering, gay sex, slight really really tiny pain kink (barely there), cross dressing, over stimulation, dirty talk, mention of m-preg, toys, just a lot of random stuff I was like OH this is good I'll work it in.</p><p>Louis is an Omega. Harry is normal. Louis goes into heat. That's really it</p>
            </blockquote>





	If This Room Was Burning

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the BottomLouisLibrary fic exchange, it's also on my tumblr morethanjustlarry.tumblr.com Yay enjoy!

"Listen Harry," Louis said turning away from me, tail peeking out over the tiny shorts he was wearing giving me a devilish glimpse of lacy panties beneath. He bent over picking up one of the pillows I'd thrown to the floor and I took the time to subtly adjust myself in my pants. He threw the pillow over his shoulder and I quickly moved my hand away throwing it over the back of the couch. "You cannot come into my room for the next week, and you have to wear the headphones basically twenty-four seven. I don't want you to hear me when I'm in, you know, it's awkward; plus I'm liable to call out for the person I want to be my mate, and you really can't keep a secret." 

I pouted and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Not true," I said adverting my eyes from Louis. "You're somewhat of a secret aren't you?"

Louis shrugged. 

"Somewhat is the right word, you were so freaked out when you met me you went off and told Zayn, Niall, and Liam. Luckily, they knew to keep it a secret and tell   
you to keep it a secret or I'd probably be off at some government facility being experimented on."

Louis shuddered and plopped down on the couch next to me. He nuzzled the top of his head into my shoulder and I moved my arm around his and started playing with his hair. He sighed in content and started purring copiously. I smiled and ran my fingers over the twitching ears on top of his head. They were covered in a grey fur, that was so soft you felt like you were touching the queen's bedspread. His tail had the same coloring, a dark grey, but the fur was coarser and stood up on end when you ran your hand the wrong way. Sometimes, when you did that too hard Louis would hiss and jump away, but mostly he just sighed and quivered with the prickles that ran up his back. The in-depth knowledge I have about the little things Louis does, scared me more often than not. 

"Wouldn't it be safer if I just left you here, you know so I don't blow your big secret?"

Louis tensed and pulled his head back looking at me with wide eyes. 

"God no! I know other hybrids in the building," After the old safe house for the hybrids was almost discovered, Louis and I offered our basically empty apartment   
building, owned by Zayn and his family; as a place for them to stay. "the alphas, if they catch wind of the fact that I'm in heat the only thing stopping them, if you leave, is two locked doors. That's not much for them. But if you're here, it's a human they are still skeptical about, they won't want to cross you. You have to stay, once I'm under I won't be me, I won't like have a voice of reason."

I nodded and petting his ears turned and kissed the top of his head. 

"Yeah, okay kitty, I'll stay."

Lou purred and nuzzled into my chest. We sat there with the TV murmuring in the background. Louis's chest rumbled against mine as he continued to purr. My hand had moved from massaging his scalp, to raking my nails up and down his back. Stopping just before his tail, and moving back up to the nape of his neck. My other hand was resting on his knee, which was bent over one of my things, his bum sat in between my legs. His face was burrowed against my neck, eyelashes tickling my skin every time he blinked. Warm air was hitting me with every breath Louis took. Suddenly, he sighed and squirmed closer. I felt him press his hand into his stomach as it growled.   
I smiled a little smile full of fondness. 

"Hungry Lou?"

He pressed further into me.

"Comfy though," His words were muffled. "I can wait for a bit."

His statement was punctuated with his stomach growling again. I chuckled and stood up with him in my arms. He squeaked and pulled back, looking at me with wide eyes.

"Harold!" He squawked. "Put me down this instant!"

I shrugged and smirked at him, maneuvering his legs so they were wrapped around my waist. 

"Shut up, this way you get food and a cuddle."

He huffed and pressed his forehead against my collarbone. I felt him smile and I smiled too. I sat him down on the counter and untangled myself from him. He whined and I quickly set up and cooked him a grilled cheese with tomato soup. I cut the sandwich in half and handed a triangle to him with a mug full of soup. He bit the sandwich and moaned. I tried to focus on my cup of soup instead of Louis's sounds because my body, mainly my cock, was starting to take interest. 

"Oh god Hazza." He groaned and he wrapped his tail around my bicep and pulled me close, kissing my cheek. "You are amazing."

I cleared my my throat and wrapped my free arm around his waist. 

"Only the best for the best."

Louis munched happily on his grilled cheese and offered me the other half, sipping at his mug. I took it graciously and bit into it. He was right, it was pretty amazing. He   
pulled me as close as possible and rewrapped his legs around me.

"Back to the couch my noble steed!" I looked at him over my shoulder and cocked my eyebrow. He smirked and kicked his heels into my hips, like one would to   
spur on a horse. I bent forward in shock and Louis bounced up my back. I groaned and pretended to stagger under his weight. He hit my shoulder and I laughed, then carried him into the living room. I dropped back onto the couch, Louis first. Louis yelps and groans against my back. I cleared my throat turned over pressing my fingers into his side, smiling widely. I tickled him and he squirmed underneath my laughing loudly. He pressed his hands on my chest and I stopped just looking at his flushed face. He glanced down at my lips, if only for a second, before pushing at my shoulders. "Off of me, you big lummox."

"Lou…" I breathed. He stopped moving and just stared eyes wide and worried. "Don't. Don't freak out, okay?"

He closed his eyes and let out a breath. 

"Okay… yeah." I leant forward and closed my eyes. I pressed my lips gently to his just letting them rest there for a moment, not really kissing. He pressed his back against mine slotting his bottom lip between mine. Suddenly, he pushed against my chest hard sending me flying from on top of him to harshly landing on my ass. I blinked at him as he sat up stick straight on the couch. His eyes were wide and glassy as they turned to look at me. "Shit!" He whispered and moved quickly riffling through the drawer in the table. I noticed the small, dark, wet patch on the back of his pink shorts. He threw the headphones at me and stood to run into his bedroom. Quickly, I reached up and grabbed his hand, his skin was already starting to heat up and there was a pink flush growing on his cheek. He whined and tried to pull out of my grip. "H-harry," He groaned. "Let go please… please… god Hazza, please." I stood up and put my hands on his waist and kissed him quickly. He whined and pushed on my chest. "Harry, stop, you don't-you can't."

I squeezed his hips and moved a hand down to dig my fingers gently into his plump ass. 

"Let me take care off you, Lou. I love you, please."

He looked up with the last amount of judgement he had in his body and I tried to project all my love into my eyes. Then, he surged up and pressed his lips flush against   
mine, wrapping his arms around my neck. He pulled on the ends of my hair and I let my hand come up and under the leg of his shorts and panties. I kneaded the flesh on his bum and let a finger stray over his hole. His knees gave out and he slumped against me. I used my hand under his bum to pick him up. He wrapped his legs tight around my waist and then tilted his head opening his mouth to my tongue. I ran it softly across his bottom lip then licked equally as soft against his tongue. He whined and I brought my tongue back into his mouth and pressed it against the back of his teeth. Then he ran his tongue against mine and I began walking us toward his room. After lifting him up, I had repositioned my finger at his hole, just letting it rest there with a slightly pressure, a presence without really offering him any relief. He began rutting up against my stomach, shorts now gaining a wet spot on the front and the back. I moved my hand out and pulled at the top of his shorts, moving them down over his ass and then moving my hand to his front and pulling them down under his balls. He sighed, pulled back from my lips, and shuddered when the chilled air graced his skin. Little goosebumps sprung up on his collarbones, and I leant down licking over his tan skin. I pressed his back up against the door and toyed with the lace draw string on the panties he had one. 

"Pleasepleasepleaseplease."

He whined.

"As you wish."

I murmured against his skin as I pulled the laced underwear apart and let the flaps fall apart. I brought my finger back up against his hole and pushed just the tip of my finger in, letting it sit there. He threw his head back and moaned breathlessly. I buried my face in his neck and nipped gently at the skin to color it.

"C-careful, d-don't break skin. We have to wait or we'll mate."

I pulled back and looked into his glazed eyes. I frowned.

"You don't want me to be your mate?"

He groaned and thrashed his head to the side hitting it against the door. 

"Of course I-I do. We've got to t-talk about i-it though. D-don't want you to rush in-into anything."

I chuckled softly. 

"Alright kitty, I won't break your skin, yet." I ended my sentence with emphasis on "yet" and I pushed my finger in until it was about half-way in. He groaned and moved his hand down to open the door. I stumbled in with him and heard the door slam against the wall, not really caring about the probable dent in the drywall. I hovered over him after crashing on to the bedspread. He arched up as my finger slipped out of him entirely. He whined and bent his knees so his feet were on either side of my thighs. I pulled his shorts down and off his legs tossing them to the side and completely revealing Louis's cock covered by lace. The white cut out flower pattern starkly contrasted the red flaming skin stretched tightly around his erection. His pert hole was glistening with slick and slightly pinker than normal from my finger. It was engorged from all the extra hormones racing through his body and I brought my finger down to trace around it. He whined and pressed down against the digit sinfully. I moved so I was hovered over him again and leant to whisper against his ear. I licked the shell of it. "So wet for me, Lou. All ready and open, bet you could take me now, but you'd cum too soon… should have you cum from just my fingers first? Hmm, just to take a bit of the edge off, yeah?"

"Please!" He whimpered. "Make me cum. Want to make myself dirty for you. Soil my innocence. Please, Harry wreak me."

His tail came up and flicked next to his head. 

"Turn over, babe, let me see that arse of yours."

Almost instantaneously, he turned over and pushed up onto his knees shove his bum back at my face trying to appease me. I placed my hand on his hip and squeezed. He stopped moving, and gasped at the sharp jolt my fingernails had as they pinched the soft skin. I pressed my thumb into the swell of ass and kept the pressure there for a moment just admiring. Then I leant foreword and nosed along his other cheek, breath fanning out over his perineum. He whined and I licked along the flushed pink skin. Louis groaned and brought the hand that wasn't supporting himself back to try and slip his own fingers in. I growled and grabbed his arm, pinning it to his back.   
He whined and arched his chest into the mattress. 

"Yes," He hissed. "God, Harry please."

I cocked an eyebrow and brought my index and middle finger down pushing them in until the hit the rings at the edge of my hand. 

"You like this, kitty? Me over you holding you down while you squirm? Pushing into you with everything I've got until you cum, and cum, and cum." He moaned and pressed back further against my fingers letting the cold ring of the metal slip through the tight muscle. He whined and continued rutting against the bed as I slipped my fingers out and rings off. Taking my time, I pulled my tee-shirt over my head and peeled off jeans and my briefs. I pressed my fingers back in harder and scissored them a bit, pressing them against the wet walls. He whined and I met a slight resistance with the third as I found his prostate and pressed into it moving the tips of my fingers over it repeatedly, almost massaging it. Louis threw his head back free hand gripping the sheets as his body convulsed with his first orgasm. I smirked wickedly and coaxed him through the white blur and to the other side. He was breathing heavily and I moved a pillow to help keep his hips propped up. I spread my fingers once again and he whimpered as I leant down to whisper. "Ready for my cock?"

He moaned and nodded, turning his head to look at himself in the mirror. His eyes were glassy and almost pure black instead of the gold flecked blue. I pulled my fingers out and dragged them up his thighs collecting the slick that had slipped down them. Hissing at the temperature, I rubbed the gel like substance over myself. Louis whined. 

"C-condom, I can get pregnant."

I groaned loudly, eyes rolling back in pleasure. 

"So fucking hot Louis. Imagine you all full of me. My child Lou; our child living inside you, depending on you. We would have made a person, a beautiful person that   
lived inside of you."

"Stop, Harry, wanna wait to come again until you're inside me." I pressed the tip of my thumb into him a pushed down slightly, opening him more. Reaching over, I pulled the drawer open and grabbed a condom. Louis started squirming again and I took my hand from him and took both his forearms in my hand and pressed him back against the mattress. "Harry, it's sticky."

I chuckled and dropped the condom on the bed, using my free hand to flip the pillow so the cum covered side was pressed against the mattress instead of his already sensitive cock. He sighed and then whined as I pressed him harder downward. Using my teeth, I ripped open the foil package with my teeth. I pinched the top and nimbly rolled it down my whole length. Louis pressed his bum back against my hips whining loudly. My dick slipped between his cheeks and slick was smeared all over. I steadied his hips with my hand and leant over his back to speak in his ear again. 

"Stay still kitty, or I'll have to punish you." He stilled and I squeezed his hipbone. I tapped his arse and he whined. "Good kitty." I took my hand off his hip and used   
it to guide my penis into his hole. His back arched as I pressed just the tip in slick running down his thighs. I continued to press in until my hips were flush against his bum. Slowly, painfully slowly, I drew back out and equally as slowly I thrusted back in. He whined and wrapped his tail around my neck. It wasn't tight enough to constrict my air way, but it wasn't just there. Every time I breathed, the air ticked the place where my shoulders and chest met my neck. I groaned and started increasing my pace. Each time I thrust Louis let out whiney puffs of air. I slowed down again taking my time, and his tail tightened. "You like that Louis? Do you like it when I drag my cock in and out of you so slowly. Do you like it when I make you work for it, when you press back onto me, huh? Next round do you want to ride me, your thighs working yourself up and down slamming yourself with my dick."

He groaned and convulsed again coming for the second time. He squirmed under my hand, gasping.

"Harry, stop. Sensitive."

I pulled out and take off the condom and pumping myself until I came all over his tan skin. He and I moaned in-sync and then his breathing got sated and heavy. 

"Lou?" 

I whispered and looked at his flushed cheeks, and eyelashes spread over them. He was knocked and I smiled. Taking the soiled pillow out from underneath him, I wiped the cum off his ass with the sheet and cover him before going into the kitchen to get water and food. I slipped into my briefs again and then walked out to the kitchen closing the door behind me. Yawning, I picked up the kettle and filled it with water. I set it down on the burner just as there was a loud slam on the door. I jumped about a foot in the air and the door slammed again this time opening at revealing a pretty buff man with a shaved head and a dragon tattoo on his thick upper arm. His eyes were glazed over and nose tilted upwards. 

"Where's the omega? Hand him over."

I stepped in between the man and the rest of my apartment. 

"He's not yours. He's not an item. Get out of here!" He stepped forward and I put my hand on his chest. "You take one more step and I will not hesitate to drop you."

He laughed and grabbed my arm, twisting it behind my back. I winced and turned as he pressed me up against the wall. I huffed and took my foot hitting the back of his knee and then his heel so he fell, pulling me on top of him. I bent my elbow so it hit him in the ribs and then I pulled my wrist from his grasp. I stood up and kicked him a few times before hauling him up by the collar and socking him once in the jaw. 

"Fine" He coughed spitting blood on the floor. "He's yours."

I smirked and shoved him out the door and slammed it closed behind him. I grabbed some bleach and paper towels and cleared up the blood on the floor. Louis came out completely naked and hard. 

"Harry, so much noise and then you didn't come back in. Please. What happened?"

I stood up and threw the paper towels away. I put my hands on his hips and let him suck a love bite onto my collarbone. 

"Some dickwad broke into the apartment and tried to get to you, but I stopped him."

Louis whined and looked up at me with wide eyes, full of love. 

"You protected me?" 

I bit at his neck.

"Of course. You're mine and nobody else can have you." Louis pulled me toward the kitchen counter and bent himself over it shaking his ass for me. From the crack in his cheeks, all the way down to the middle of his thighs, was glistening in a mixture of slick and sweat. I nudged my nose against his thigh. "You're such a dirty boy Lou. Want me to clean you up." I nudged my nose against his thigh as he nodded vigorously. I parted his cheeks and pressed my thumb against his rim and slick bubbled out. Leaning forward I licked up flat against his hole. He whined and moved back down his thighs. Taking up the slick with my tongue, I left a trail of saliva in my wake. I moved over to the other thigh brushing over his hole. He whined and I smirked. Then I leant forward the licked softly over his rim, nipping at it slightly and tasting the sweet fresh slick. Curling my tongue a bit, I pressed it tantalizingly slowly, inside him. He was wet and warm, my body now hyper sensitized to his every being. I pressed my left index finger in beside my tongue and pressed in around feeling him out again. I retracted my tongue and licked around the edge of my finger before trailing my tongue down over his perineum and I took one of his balls into my mouth sucking lightly and bringing my free hand to brush over the base of his cock pressed between his stomach and the cold counter. He shuddered and came again, moaning my name. "Good boy."

"Harry, want your cock. Please, give it to me. Think you can go again?"

I moved my hand down to thumb over the head of my semi.

"Not for a bit yet Louis. I've got a surprise for you go sit on the bed. Clear it so it's just the pillows and the fitted sheet, okay?" He nodded and raced to his room   
while I scrambled to mine, leaving the cum on the counter to have to clean up later. I opened my bottom dresser drawer and pulled out a long white phallic shaped vibrator attached to a chord. that split into a head phone jack and head phones. I grabbed another pair of head phones and the two chord adaptor. Tried to calm myself on the hopping, half jog half walk from my room to Louis's. He was laying in the middle of the clear bed lazily petting is semi, staring at the ceiling and gasping slightly. I cleared my throat and smiled at him before grabbing his iPod and plugging the adaptor into it, and the head phones and vibrator in to that. He cocked an eyebrow at me, resting on his elbows. His eyes were blown wide with arousal and curiosity. "This is Ibod. It's a vibrator that vibrates in-sync with the beat of the song. I thought we could have some fun." 

Louis moaned and made motions with his hands for me to give it to him. I handed him the toy and he shook his head and pointed at the iPod. He concentrated for a second and scrolled through the songs before dropping the player and tossing his head back and gasping. 

"That one first, please."

I nodded.

"Fuck. Yeah, okay whatever you say princess." I looked down and saw Scary Monsters and Nice Sprites, I laughed out loud. "Oh, really romantic song darling."

He squeezed my wrist. 

"Sh-shut up, it's got this fucking amazing beat. Hurry." I couldn't argue with that so, I didn't. I spread a bit of slick around his already loose and wet hole then I pushed the tip in gently. He whined and moaned trying to push his hips down to take in more. I bit my lip and used my free hand to put the head phones in his ears, then my pair in mine; before holding down his hips. I pushed the toy further into him and pulled it out the tiniest bit before pushing more back in. This continued for a few seconds before the entire six inch vibrator was inside him. He squirmed under my hand and I pressed play, moving my hand away from the end of the vibrator. Louis arched his back up gasping and then whimpering. I started thrusting it with my hand in and out, in and out. Angling it upward, I continued thrusting the toy in moving it faster and harder, sometimes leaving it pressed against his prostate. Soon, he was coming all over his chest with another loud moan. This time, he didn't fall asleep merely panted heavily and stared at the ceiling. For the next couple of days our routine was pretty similar. I'd fuck Louis on my fingers or tongue, or maybe suck him off until he came then fuck him with either my cock or the toy until he came again and was sated enough that I could make food or sleep. The last time I sucked him off he pushed me away before I could put the toy inside. "Done Haz, want a bath and Mac &and Cheese."  
I smiled and kissed his forehead. Moving my arms under his knees and back, carefully avoiding his tail, that Louis then wrapped around my bicep, I picked him up bridal style and carried him into the bathroom. Putting him down gingerly on the toilet, before running the bath. I wet a facecloth and carefully wiped off his stomach and thighs before handing him the towel to do his more intimate parts. Louis yawned and rubbed his eyes sleepily, ears flicking to the side and tail remaining wrapped around my wrist. I turned off the water and picked Louis up again, then turned to clean the bed and make food. He whined and I turned around to see him make grabby hands at me. I smiled softly and patted his back.

"Budge up then."

He grinned and moved foreword so I could slip in behind him and he leant up against my chest. 

"Thank you."

I brought my wet hand up to move his sweat soaked skin out of his eyes and away from his face. I pressed my cold knuckles to his flushed cheeks trying to cool him down. 

"You don't need to thank me. It was my pleasure."

"For everything you know. Especially, for protecting me when that alpha came in."

I tightened my grip on his waist from where my arm had came to rest. 

"He didn't deserve you. He was talking about you like you were property. I wasn't going to let him get you."

He leant up and sucked one last love bite into my neck, while I lazily cleaned him off. Soon he was asleep, like properly for the first time in about a week, and I carried him back to bed, then decide to take him to my clean bed. I tucked him in then changed his sheets and made his favorite meal, dinosaur chicken and Mac&Cheese. I chuckled thinking that soon Louis was going to be twenty-two but he had the appetite and attitude of a very vocal five year old. About forty-five minutes later, Louis came down stairs clad in a pair of my sweats and no shirt, showing off his tattoos. He was sniffing the air sweetly and he hummed as he sat on the counter next to me. 

"You're the best."

"Only the best for the best." He smiled and I leant up and kissed him softly. "After all this do I get to call you my boyfriend?"

He smiled. 

"Only if one day I get to call you my mate and my husband."


End file.
